


【港你】Lucas X 你 “小姐，🍅番茄汁没擦干净” 2⃣️

by G612345



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 7





	【港你】Lucas X 你 “小姐，🍅番茄汁没擦干净” 2⃣️

哗。飞机上狭小的厕所门被猛的一下拉开。机舱里灯光昏暗，大家都昏昏欲睡。

一个高大的身影站在厕所门口。Lucas打着领带，穿着整齐干净的制服和一双擦得发亮的大皮鞋，直挺挺地站着深邃的大眼睛毫无表情地看着你，眼底却藏着无尽的炙热。

你紧张地往后靠去，紧紧贴着墙壁，生怕外面有人路过看见。

“快！" 你小声催促他赶紧进来。

Lucas挑起了眉毛，不紧不慢地走了进来，身后的门咔嗒一下被他反手锁上。

他扬起嘴角，低头坏笑似的看着紧紧贴着墙壁着的你。厕所狭小的空间几乎刚好只能站两个人，Lucas制服上淡淡地男士香水味充满了整个空间，他炙热的双眸直勾勾地盯着你。

“小姐，这么着急？" 他沙哑地低声问道。你语塞。

说罢，猛地将双手撑到了你两侧的墙上，弯着腰视线与你平齐。他黝黑精致的脸凑到了你跟前，深邃的双眼似乎想把你看透。你们的鼻子几乎都挨到了一起。他朝你脸上肆意洒着滚烫的气息。

你大脑一片空白地盯着Lucas散发着强烈情欲炙热的双眼。他的强烈的气息占据了你的大脑，他的低沉的声音让你酥软，你想成为眼前这个男人的一部分... 

你朝他嘴边吐着热气。 “对，我好急。" 

滚烫的欲望在干燥的机舱中蔓延。

你急切地揽住了Lucas的脖颈，用力地吻着他两瓣柔软丰厚的唇，你试图撬开他雪白的牙齿，交换彼此的唾液。

Lucas愣了一下，立即紧紧地搂住了你纤细的腰，比你更加用力地回吻着你。他甜甜的口水顿时充满了你的口腔。舌头侵略般地占据着你。

他的两只大手顺着你纤细的腰朝下方移去，紧握着你丰满的双臀，不停地揉搓着。试图要把你的每一处的温热都占为己有。Lucas在你身上洒下的浓烈地卡气让你无意识地试图用力回应着他。你能感到嘴似乎已被Lucas用力的吮吸亲的肿了起来。

你艰难地离开了他不停向你索取的丰厚的嘴唇，隐约在身侧的镜子里看到了自己的嘴被Lucas方才激情吮吸地亮晶晶的一片通红。

你扶住Lucas的脖子，在他棱角分明的下颚报复性地一下一下用力吮吸着。他滚烫皮肤散发的气味让你大脑一片放空。他双眼轻闭仰起头，让你顺着他的脖颈留下你的炙热，喉咙深处不时发出满足的低沉喘息。

他的手顺着你的小腹朝下面摸去。滚烫黝黑的大手隔着你的连衣裙轻轻覆在了你的x穴上，带着温热上下温柔地抚摸着。你抽动了一下，抓紧了他结实的后脖颈，闭上眼轻轻呻吟

“湿了吗" 他低沉沙哑的嗓音中充满了情欲，迷离的双眼满眼了欲望。用力把你按在了身后的墙上，俯身在你脸颊上轻啄着。

“嗯...” 你的脸有些发烫。

你在他身下学着他的样子从他滚烫的的胸肌向下抚摸着，划过他的腹肌，碰到了早已高高隆起的巨大，你手忙脚乱地怎么都解不开他的皮带。一只滚烫的大手覆在你的手上，轻而易举的帮你解开了皮带。

Lucas抓着你的手，放在了他的炙热上，隔着他的内裤来回轻轻抚动着这根坚硬无比的巨大。手中的巨物变得更大了。你紧张地朝他脸上吐着热气。

“Lucas...“ 他的手掌在你下面越发用力的揉搓着，低沉的呼吸声也越来越粗。你被他弄得好痒，下面早已湿了一片。

他盖上一旁的马桶盖上，搂着你纤细的腰示意你转过身去。你扶着墙壁，一只腿跪在了冰凉的马桶盖上。Lucas在你身后用他骨节分明的大手扶着你的胯，一把捞起了你丰满的臀部。你从两侧的镜子里看到了自己已如此色情的方式爬在这个刚认识两个小时男人的胯下，羞耻的感觉涌上心头，小脸瞬间涨的通红。

Lucas似乎也察觉到了，他扶着你的臀，看着趴在身下的你，扬起嘴角，大手用力拍打了一下你的臀瓣。

“Lucas.. 别这样..." 你满脸通红，回过头试图抓住他的手。他一把抓住了你纤细的手腕，大手压着你的手上按在了马桶盖上，另一只手像你似的撑着墙壁，整个人从你身后俯到了你身上，他手背上的青筋在昏暗的灯光下隐约可见。你们炙热的肌肤的紧紧地挨在一起，在狭小的空间里，呼吸着彼此的气息，感受着彼此的滚烫。

“小姐，你知不知道你的脸跟番茄汁一样红？" 他在你脑后对着你的吐着热气，低沉沙哑的嗓音挑逗似的在你耳边低语。

他的那根炙热的巨大隔着你的连衣裙在你发烫的花瓣上来回摩擦着，你脸上的红晕越来越浓，你晕乎乎的，Lucas似乎在测试着你的极限。

“能..嗯....能不能快点..."

“快点干什么？" 他歪着头坏笑着在你耳边低语。你咬着牙，羞耻的用小的几乎听不见的声音说道，

“进...进来...." 

Lucas满意的使劲掐了一下你臀上的肉，你轻轻呻吟了一下。

“这是你说的。" 他在你耳边低声吐着热气。

说罢，他撩起了你的裙子，他几乎撕扯般地蜕下了你早已湿透的内裤。他黝黑的大手扶着你白嫩的臀瓣，掏出了早已充血的那根巨大，在你粉嫩的x口蹭了蹭，毫无预兆地侵入了你的体内。巨大滚烫的异物一点点充斥着你的娇嫩下体，你你被这突如其来巨大的异物弄得疼的叫了出来。

”啊... Lucas....太大了... 轻...轻一点...." 你低声恳求着Lucas。

“小姐，不是你让我这样做的吗？" 他紧紧扶着你的双臀，坏笑着把他的硬邦邦的巨物往你柔软的穴中用力推去。

“唔......" 太羞耻了，你觉得你的脸红的能滴出血。咬着下嘴唇忍着自己的不适只能希望自己能尽快适应这Lucas这根巨大的东西。

Lucas在你身后抽插的速度逐渐变快。狭小的空间里充满了你们急促的充满情欲的喘息声。

“Lucas！你在哪？你可以去休息了噢。" 一位空姐在厕所外不远处似乎在找着Lucas。

你惊恐地瞪大眼睛回头看着Lucas，然而他根本没有要放慢的迹象，在你身后一下下继续猛力地撞着。你感觉下面都要被那巨大的炙热撕裂了，身体也不受控制，你试图用力扶住四周的墙保持平衡。

你隐约看到Lucas把一根修长的手指放他丰厚的嘴唇上，示意你不要出声。

“Lucas？" 外面的空姐还在四处寻找着。

“啊.....我在修.....呃呃厕所...." Lucas试图压低自己的粗声喘息，继续在你身上耕耘着，他抬着眉毛看着身下已被他干的意识有些模糊看着他的你，

“需要我帮忙吗，你还好吗？" 你盯着眼前淡黄色的墙出神，一下一下地被Lucas侵略着。几乎都能想象到空姐贴着厕所门探听着里面到底发生着什么。

“不..呃...啊.....快修好了.... 你先走...呃..." Lucas回应到，你试图屏住呼吸不让自己发出任何声音。但你还是能听见自己不受控地在Lucas身下发出的轻声呻吟。飞机的巨大的嗡嗡生也只能勉强盖过。

“那我走啦。" 空姐似乎并没有打算继续追问下去。

Lucas清了一下嗓子，声音低沉地吓人。他俯下身来在你背后紧紧贴着你，只是那根滚烫的炙热还在你的体内一下一下更加地猛力推送着，

“啊...啊....嗯...啊... Lucas......” 你不自觉发出的一下下软糯的呻吟似乎让Lucas的欲望更加强烈。

他骨节分明的大手揉搓着你柔软的乳房，你不满地呜咽了一下。他揉得更大力了，时不时还掐一下顶端的殷红。你扬起头试图把双乳从他的大手里挣脱出来。

Lucas撩起你散在脸侧的长发，别在了你耳后，轻轻吮吸着你的耳朵。看着被他干到满脸红晕的你，满意地挑了下唇。逐渐放慢了速度。

他将巨物整个拔出，你下面突然好空好凉，他的巨大还高挺着。你下意识地将臀部抬高，似乎在向他索求着更多。Lucas识趣地将g头顶在你粉嫩的穴口轻轻摩擦着，两只大手握住你的臀，恶作剧似的把你粉地发肿的x穴掰开又合上。

“别...别这样...." 你试图阻止他。

他似乎并没有听到，将修长的两根手指伸进你炙热湿润的穴口 搅了两下便拉着晶莹的丝拿了出来。你觉得好痒，轻声呻吟着。你从镜中看到他的两根手指晶莹剔透，全沾着你的体液。你的面颊滚烫。

他的大手捧着你滚烫的脸蛋将你转过来面对着他。他扶住你纤细的腰，将沾满了你体液的两根手指伸到你方才被他吮吸的通红的小嘴里。

你吮吸着Lucas温热的手指上你的体液，你吮吸着Lucas温热的手指上你的体液。你抬眼看着他充满情欲的双眼，吮吸地更加卖力。

看被你舔舐干净了，Lucas将手指抽了出来。将那根炙热的巨大放到了你面前，

他轻轻扶着你的后脑，低头看着你温柔低声道

“宝贝，帮我。"

狭小的空间里，Lucas一个人就占据了一半以上的空间，你艰难的找到了一小块地方，刚好够你跪在他的被擦的发亮的黑色皮鞋边。

Lucas的大手勾住你的下巴，让你抬起头看着他深邃的双眼。他扶住你的后脑将哪根炙热顶入了你微微张开的红肿的嘴中。巨大的炙热一下占据了你的整个口腔。你觉得口中滚烫。那东西实在是太大了，戳地你直想咳嗽。你学着成人影片中的样子，试图紧紧唆住他的炙热，跟着他的节奏一下下抽插着。

“嗯...呃...唔...唔...慢点.....“ 你含糊不清艰难地说道

"呃...再坚持...一下....嗯" Lucas紧紧扶着你的头，喘着粗气从喉咙里低声说道。

不知过了多久，你的嘴好像酸得都失去了直觉。Lucas抓着你的头发，巨大的炙热一下一下在你口中抽插的速度越来越快。你闭着眼，被Lucas强烈的气息包围着，觉得自己似乎窒息了，但不知为何你的x穴变得愈发湿润，

“唔.... 呃... 唔...嗯....."你屏住着呼吸发出了一串咕哝声，Lucas在你口中的炙热让你达到了高潮。

Lucas显然也察觉到了你的高潮，他减慢了速度，大手抚摸着你白嫩的脸蛋，低声问道

“我可以...啊..射到..呃...嘴里吗..？”

刚高潮完的你，大脑一片空白，下意识咕哝道

“好......“ 

你说完就立即后悔了，一股炙热的液体深深地射再了你口中。

你被突如其来的粘稠呛到了，不停地咳嗽，满脸通红，眼泪也被呛了出来。你满口都是Lucas的强烈的气味和温热。你从对面的镜子看到自己水汪汪的眼睛下，满嘴的Lucas的乳白色，

Lucas看你满眼泪水的大眼睛 以为他刚刚弄痛了你，急忙蹲下抚摸着你的头，紧张地皱起眉头，仔细地帮你擦拭着眼泪，满眼关切地望着你

“对不起啊... 我刚刚是不是弄痛你了，对不起，我不应该...... 你没事吧？”

他紧张地看着你，你忍着泪把口中的Lucas的白浊吞了下去。低头朝他羞涩地笑了一下，摇了摇头。

他看你笑了 便使劲地将你搂在了怀中，滚烫的大手温柔地抚摸着你的后颈不停对你说着抱歉。你靠在他的怀中贪婪地大口吸着属于他的气息....

他侧头凑到你耳边低语，

“下了飞机记得接我电话。”


End file.
